My Life, My Decision
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Spoiler Alert! All her life they were inseparable. She thought it would be like that forever, but life decisions can change things. One-shot


Summary: Spoiler Alert! All her life they were inseparable. She thought it would be like that forever, but life decisions can change things. One-shot

_**My Life, My Decision!**_

Lorelai stared at the road blankly as she drove her jeep towards Yale to bring Rory home. Her mind was railing, she wasn't so sure who Rory was anymore. She sure as hell wasn't her daughter. She wasn't her perfect Rory anymore that was for sure. She had changed and it was limo boy who had turned her sweet Rory into a jail bird. Sighing, Lorelai pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Rory turned to her mother with a surprised look on her face.

"What are we doing?" Rory asked

"What were you thinking?" Lorelai asked

"I'm not getting into this right now, just drive" Rory told her

"Don't you dare order me around, I am the mother here" Lorelai stated

"I'm twenty mom; I don't need to listen to anything you have to say" Rory spat

"Where's my daughter?" Lorelai asked "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my Rory?"

Rory just stared at Lorelai with venom in her eyes

"What possessed you to steal a boat, Rory, how could you let Logan talk you into something like this?" Lorelai asked

"It wasn't his idea, it was mine" Rory told her

Lorelai stared in shock "He's changed you Rory; you're not the same girl you were before you met him"

"He changed me for the better" Rory told her "I needed to learn to let loose and relax"

"Let loose and relax, Rory" Lorelai seethed "I just bailed you out of jail"

"So, I did something wild for once, shoot me" Rory mocked

"Don't joke about this Rory" Lorelai ordered "You need to stop seeing this boy"

"Funny" Rory laughed bitterly

"I'm serious, I want my daughter back" Lorelai told her

"Your daughter mom…is gone" Rory told her "And so is Yale"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai questioned

"Exactly what it sounds like" Rory told her "I'm not going back to Yale next year, I'm sailing around the world with Logan, his sister and her fiancée"

"Like hell you are" Lorelai yelled "You are not dropping out of Yale, you are not throwing your life away for him"

"I can do whatever I please" Rory stated "You can't stop me"

"You are going back to Yale" Lorelai stated firmly

"No, I'm not" Rory told her "Now just drive me back to my dorm or I'm walking"

"We are not finished" Lorelai stated firmly

Rory shook her head "Yes, we are"

She opened her door and stepped out into the night "This conversation is finished and so are we" she slammed the door and stared for a moment before heading off in the opposite direction.

Lorelai was fuming as she took one last look at her daughter's retreating form and drove off, leaving her in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night.

_1 Year Later_

"Everything's all set for this weekend" Lorelai told Luke as she entered the diner.

"You straightened everything out with the bartenders?" Luke asked

"Yes, we are going to have the best booze at our wedding babe"

Lorelai smiled

Luke smiled as he walked off to refill coffees. Lorelai grabbed the paper that sat further down the counter.

Her eyes fell upon the couple that graced the front cover, it was Rory and Logan. Her eyes traveled down the page to the article.

**_Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore to Be Married_**

Emily and Richard Gilmore of Hartford announce the engagement of their grand-daughter, Rory of Stars Hollow to Logan Huntzberger, of New Haven. He is the son of Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger of Long Island, New York.

Miss Gilmore graduated from Chilton Preporatory of Hartford and completed two years of college at Yale University, before leaving to pursue her life dreams as a Journalist. She is currently CEO of the Stanford Gazette. She plans to do some overseas reporting in the near future.

Her fiancée graduated from Oakland Academy of Long Island, New York. Also a graduate from Yale University. He has his masters in business marketing and he is the assistant to his father's major corporation.

A July wedding is planned

Lorelai placed the paper down on the counter as Luke refilled her coffee.

"You saw it" he asked

Lorelai nodded "I guess she got everything she wanted"

**Please Review! I know that Lorelai and Rory were kind of out of character, but let's face it, fighting is out of character for them. So let me know! I could always add on, but let me know what you guys think.**

**Thanks**


End file.
